halloween party surprize
by Fiona12690
Summary: There's a halloween party at the institute , and everyone is invited but when it gets boring what are they to do, little rietro....... finished


Disclaimer: i may have tampered with the song for the story sorry for the confusions oh well blah .  
  
Chapter 1: Ghosts  
  
{Bayville high}  
  
"Rogue who are you going to the party at the institute with ?" said kitty.

"kitty no ah don't why ya ask"groaned rogue as she closed her locker.

"no reason rogue" said kitty cheerfully{when is she not}

"then why'd ya ask if ah did or not" said rogue" ah got to go see ya back at the institute kitty"

"ok rogue see ya" kitty said  
  
{outside of bayville high}

" She's not going with anyone so when are you guys going to be there" said kitty

"6:30 OK kitty -cat" said lance

" thanks kitty" said pietro

"bye see ya" said kitty  
  
{time skip}  
  
7:30 pm the party was on and everyone was already bored and kitty said " we got to do something it's halloween party and it sucks and people are leaving look see."  
  
" roguey, come with me will ya for a moment" said pietro  
  
They left the room and they talked about how they would livin' up the party and they grabbed wanda and jean and they told them there plan and they went over to evan who was dj for the night and put set everything up with him even though he didn't do it suddenly , but he said he would do it and they got into there places and the girls set up and everything.  
  
Rogue and pietro got into place and evan put the music on and pietro began to sing:  
  
Pietro: /There's a ghost down in the hall  
There's a ghoul under the bed  
There's something in the walls  
  
Pietro said as banging began in the wall and it freaked everyone out.  
  
There's blood up on the stairs /  
  
Just then a ghost comes in the room,and floats around looking for a target to kill and with a knife in it's hand everyone screams.  
  
Pietro:  
/And it's floating through the room  
And there's nothing I can see  
And I know that that's the truth  
Because now it's onto me./  
  
/I don't understand it Hey!  
I don't understand it! Aaow!/  
  
/There's a tappin' in the floor  
There's a creak behind the door  
There's a rocking in the chair  
But there's no-one sitting there  
There's a ghostly smell around  
But nobody to be found And a coughin' and a yawnin'  
Where a restless soul is going /  
  
/Don't understand it Hey!  
Don't understand it Hey. /  
  
/And who gave you the right to scare my family?  
And who gave you the right to shake my baby,  
She needs me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?/  
  
/You put a knife in my back  
Shot an arrow in me!  
Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy  
The ghost of jealousy /  
  
/There's a tappin in the floor  
There's a creak behind the door  
There's a rocking in the chair  
But nobody's sitting there  
There's a ghostly smell around /  
  
Rogue gets stabbed by the ghost { just for pretend}

Rogue screams {so it seems like in the song back round} and everyone turns to rogue.  
  
{authors note: it's a preformance that pietro and rogue thought of to scare the people the live in the institute and there guest everyone thinks it's real }  
  
Pietro:  
/But nobody to be found  
And a coughin' and a yawnin'  
Where a restless soul is going/  
  
/Don't understand it! Yeah Yeah!  
Don't understand it!  
Your just a dog gone! Aaow! /  
  
Pietro runs over to rogue and holds her in his arms and looks at the ghost with anger in his eyes as well as tears.  
  
/And who gave you the right to scare my family?  
And who gave you the right to hurt my baby,  
She needs me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?  
And who gave you the right to take intrusion,  
To see me? /  
  
/And who gave you the right to shake my family?  
And who gave you the right to hurt my baby,  
She needs me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree? /  
  
Pietro stands up with rogue in his arms as fake blood dripped on to the floor, while he sings the next part ,  
  
/You put a knife in my back,  
Shot an arrow in me!  
Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy  
A suckin' ghost of jealousy /  
He sang again with hurt in his eyes as he looked at the ghost in discust.  
  
/And who gave you the right to scare my family?  
And who gave you the right to hurt my baby,  
She needs me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?  
And who gave you the right to take,  
Intrusion to see me? /  
  
/And who gave you the right to scare my family?  
And who gave you the right to hurt my baby,  
She needs me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?  
You put a knife in my back  
Shot an arrow in me! /  
  
Pietro looks at rogue with tears in his eyes and he leaned down to kissed her pale bloody lips and caressed her cheeks at the same time and he said " don't go, i love you". , Then he looks at the ghost once before finishing the song with tears falling from his eyes for everyone to see.  
  
/Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy  
The ghost of jealousy./  
  
He waited at few minutes then sang as the song ended .  
  
/Tell me are you the fuckin' ghost of jealousy?/  
  
As the song ended he sank to the floor with rogue in his arms and they had everyones eyes on them and they started to crack up but everyone thought he was crying till they heard an extra voice and then pietro and rogue let there laughter out .  
  
The ghost came out again and it took off the costume and it turned out to be jean and wanda and everyone was in shock now .  
  
" Rogue i hit the right place right your not bleeding for real are you" said a worried jean

"no ah'm not ya got it right" said rogue

"that was good singing pietro" said wanda

"well you know i love the song and it was fun" said pietro as he was just about to ask everyone something" so who was scared raise your hand"  
  
Everyone raised there hand.

"ok who thought this was real" said jean

Everyone raised there hand

"how many thought ah was dead" an amazed rogue asked.

Everyone raised there hand

" who knew it was fake" said wanda

Logan, and professor x raised there hands .  
  
Then someone asked,"so what do you have planned for next year"  
  
Everyone looked at each other " uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
The End  
  
NOTE: hey ya it's me holly potter5253 i wrote this as i was trying to write my other story's and man it was fun trying not to laugh threw the whole thing while i wrote it.sorry leave me some reviews not flames please.  
  
hollypotter5253 signing off.


End file.
